The necessity to conserve energy is a point which does not need to be belabored here. However it is extremely important and useful to be provided with a solar water heating device which comes in a substantially standardized form so as to reduce the initial fabrication charges for the device, and provide these components in such a manner that the installation process is neither onerous nor incapable of being updated should a breakthrough in the technology occur which makes economic sense.
Various devices exist in the prior art which attempt to address themselves to these goals, and the state of the art of which applicant is aware comprises the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,163 Costello et al; 4,086,912 Freeman; 4,082,080 Pittinger; 4,076,026 Copping; 4,134,544 Thomason et al; 4,144,874 Zebuhr.
None of these references contemplate nor render obvious that which is taught and claimed in the instant application, since the patents to Copping and Zebuhr neither suggest nor specify the step portion which is an integral part of the instant application.
Similarly, the patents to Costello et al and to Pittinger do not fall within the purview of the instant application since the former patent neither contemplates nor renders obvious the concept of non-linear tubes for use with the heat transfer that takes place upon solar radiation, and the latter does not provide tube means within the fair scope and spirit and meaning of the instant application.
Similarly, Freeman neither suggests nor contemplates a lower frame portion similar to the instant application that has an L-shaped configuration or cross-section for purposes to be described herein after and Thomason et al is not directed to the mechanics of a solar heat transfer device per se, but rather is more interested in the control system therefor.